Family is always familyright?
by syndeyswapperMPP
Summary: Nearly three years ago, James' family accuse him of something horrible. So James packs his things and starts a new life. Two and a half years later a letter From Albus brings James home. It's time to return and for he and his family to make amends. But James sure as hell isn't returning empty handed, and the surprises he has in store for them his sure to create a lot of Shenanigans
1. Going home

(AN)

I'm a little bit in love with the idea of the 'Next Gen' characters, James Sirius being one of my favorites, So I have a few stories about him currently (slowly) being written. This particular story, whilst not being my most favourite way of writing the Next Gen family dynamics and relationships, is a story I have wanted to write since having recently read a fanfic about James basically being a dropkick and his family hating him (James is to awesome to be portrayed as such!), I read it and thought 'NO! I MUST RECTIFY THIS!'  
Haha yeah... so I'm a little attached to James and get quite defensive...  
Anyhoo, give it a squiz, let me know what you think.

:) -SSMPP-

p.s. Its pretty short, but the next chapters will be much longer. This chapter is sorta just to get it started and whatnot...

-Chapter 1-** Going home**

For the first time in two and a half years, I was going home.  
Home. Home. Home. It's one of those words that if you say it over and over again it sounds weird and you find yourself questioning if it's even a real word, or if you just made it up. Home.

I have no idea what to expect when I get there. I'm sitting here, surrounded by the life I was forced to build for myself, with Albus' letter in my hands, having read it for about the 56th time, second guessing my decision to return. But I know it's time. It's already been too long. We all should have resolved this two and a half years ago when it happened. But we didn't. I'm not saying that I'm not still angry. I am. Hurt as well, I think, and just about every other emotion possible. But I haven't seen my family for so long. I received a few letters a few months after the supposed 'incident.' My grandmother said I should just apologise, that she was sure we could work this out. My uncle said that if I ever showed my face again, he'd curse me into the next millennium. My cousin said she and the family hated me and never wanted to see me again. My little sister wrote me a year ago. She said that dad was worried and I should come, as it wasn't _fair _to _him_.

The 'incident' two and a half years ago? Wasn't me. No one believed me. And that stings. Stings like you wouldn't believe. I assume they still think it was me. That I'm 'hiding out' because I can't face them; You can bet your arse I don't want to see them, but it sure as hell isn't because I did anything wrong. God. I'm not sure what I'm doing. Going back there. What exactly do I think I'm going to be able to achieve? Really? In all honesty, I expect I'll have a door or two slammed in my face and few hexes thrown my way.

In the days after the 'incident' I worked out what truly happened. What the horrendous things my family thought I had done were, and I suppose they'd have cause to be angry, to hate me. But it wasn't me. And they hadn't even given me a chance.  
So I'd started a new life. Where I wouldn't have to see them. Their doorsteps would have no need to be darkened. But now, apparently, was the time for me to go back.  
I looked down at Al's letter and read it through one more time for good luck.

_**James,**_

**So. Been a long time. Kinda' awkward really.**  
**I'm sorry I haven't written before now. Nearly three years…better late than never?**  
**Look, I don't care what happened. Actually, I don't even know what happened. I can't even remember it as I was unconscious for most of it. And I'm sorry I've been too stubborn to contact you. I should have come and found you myself. Honestly, though? I just thought you'd eventually come home anyway. I think most of us did. Th****ree years. I guess not.**

**BUT...  
I'M GETTING MARRIED!**  
**See. Now you HAVE to come home. Engagement party is on May the 25th**_** and I'm gonna be pissed if I have to hunt you down and drag you there myself. It's my party and I shall be too intoxicated to apparate. Ha.**_

_**See you then, then Bro.**_

**It's been way too long. Please come home.**

_**-Al**_

_**-P.s. You might wanna come home a few days before that. Give us all some time to…well…you know…talk or.. something.**_

My little brother wants me to come home, for his ENGAGEMENT party, no less. Bloody Fucking Hell. This was going to be interesting.

Sage came out of our bedroom, dragging her luggage behind her.  
"James?" she said, gliding her fingertips over the back of my neck comfortingly. "Ready to go?"  
I looked up at her and shook my head slowly.  
"Not at all," I replied. "Let's go." Standing up and grabbing my own suitcase, I took my fiancés hand and we dissaperated.  
Bloody Fucking Hell.

**-end chapter 1-**

**(AN)**

That's the first chapter. I'm a little unsure of this one, but I do have plans for the direction it's heading.  
Hope you liked it, please comment and tell me what you thought.  
If you have any ideas or suggestions, or anything you would like to see twisted in there, feel free to message me  
and ill do my best :)

xox - SydneySwapperMPP


	2. A little bit of Albus never hurt anyone

**(AN)**

**READ ME! Heheh ;)******

**Originally this next chapter was supposed to move the story along a bit more and was going to be a lot longer. I was also going to be from James perspective again. But it turned out none of those things and is in Albus' perspective. I love Albus almost as much as I love James. Almost. I think in the long run this bit needed to be written and read before I can get any further. Hopefully…. ;)**

-SSMPP-

Chapter: 2

**A.S.P. (pov)**

Mother dearest wasn't overly impressed when I told her and Dad that I had invited James home for the party without 'consulting' anyone else. But, as I reminded her, it _is_ my engagement and he is _my _brother. So they can bugger off. Dad didn't really say much. He looked a bit worried, but I'm pretty sure there was a spark of something else in his eyes and I'm taking that as a positive sign.  
Mum's still raging on downstairs; Dad's trying to calm her down, but I'm still catching snippets of "…all over again…," "Ruin everything…" and "what will Teddy and Victoire…?" Blah Blah Blah. Why can't she just be excited? I get that the whole thing is a big mess and that everyone's still get their wands stuck up their arses about what happened, but I _know _she misses him. We all do. Everyone is just too damned stubborn to admit it. Except me. Ha. That's right, Albus the awesomely…un-stubborn… Ok, fine. A poor executed attempt at alliteration, but you know, whatever.

Lily's in a right strop about it all as well. She shut herself up in her room and I'm fairly sure she's planning on brooding herself to death. Not sure why though, out of the whole family, she was the one who was most cut up when James left. You think that at least _she _would be able to see how brilliantly awesome this is!  
Perhaps I'm the only one in this family capable of enough intellect to realise how terribly terrific (points to me for alliterating genius) it's going to be to see him.  
James is coming home.  
My brother is coming home!  
What's not to love?  
I therefore conclude that I'm living with a bunch of Fuckwits. That's right. Loveable fuckwits, but fuckwits none the less.

-end of Chapter 2-

**(AN)**

Bear with me, I swear the chapters will get longer :)  
Let me know what you think.


	3. Let the bell ring its time for a reunion

_**AN:**_**  
chapter 3- Mainly from James' pov but a bit of Albus at the end as well.  
It's not long, but it **_**is**_** longer than the others. SEE! I'm getting there! Heheh ;)  
-SSMPP-**

Chapter 3:** Let the bell ring, It's time for a reunion.**

**JSP (p.o.v)**

"I know it will be hard but James, please try to be polite." Sage pleaded, half-heartedly.  
"Polite? Sage please, I'm the epitome of polite." I replied sarcastically.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"And the Sarcasm. You know perfectly well it will only piss them off.  
"Yeah well they'd deserve it, wouldn't they?" But I knew she was right. It wouldn't help.  
"I know they would so save it until after things are sorted, then say and do as you please when it will actually make an impact." She's usually right: and this was one of those times.  
I laughed. "Ok, ok, you're right, I'll do my best." I tried to assure her.  
"Hmm well we both know that that's not a particularly comforting thought, but it's the best we'll get so it will have to do." She said dryly, shaking her head in amusement.  
"Are you sure I have to go?" I asked even though I knew it was futile.  
"Yes. We travelled all this way so you could sort things out with your family so yes James. I'm positive you have to go." She answered, crossing her arms in a mock attempt to appear stern. "Besides, if it goes badly, you can always cause a scene, throw a few jinxes and then we'll get the hell out of dodge, all right?"  
"The hell out of what?" Sage always said weird stuff like that. Quoting Muggle books and moivies and I never had any clue what she was saying.  
"The hell out of….Bah never mind. We'll take off and never come back, alright?" She interpreted, rolling her eyes. "Now go!"  
I sighed, gave her a quick kiss and dissaparated.

I apparated into the street I grew up in. My home. This was it. I could either man up and go inside, or I could turn around, grab Sage and disappear again. Despite our last conversation, I know she'd understand. She wouldn't hold it against me, wouldn't judge, she'd just pack our stuff again, grab my hand and disappear with me just as she'd said. We'd 'get the hell out of dodge.'  
But I knew it wasn't really an option. I was here. I had to do this because, as much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, I loved my family and I missed them.  
Taking a deep breath and stepped up to the door that was once so familiar and rang the bell.  
Oh Shit. In the name of every God known to Wizard or Muggle. Just Shit.

**ASP (p.o.v)**

The doorbell rang. I had a pretty good idea it was James. Huzzah Hurrah, my brother it home. Dear God this was going to be an interesting day. Hopefully. As long as Mum doesn't slam the door in his face and actually lets him inside. Somehow I don't think James would take well to a slammed door. I'd imagine it would likely provoke his less savoury side and let's face it, that never has good results for anyone. It would be rather unproductive in the grand scheme of things. Entertaining? Very; but only in a laughing at a funeral kind of way.  
I don't really think that Dad would let Mum actually bar James from the house. I'm fairly sure Dad's still pretty pissy with James himself, but his desire for him to be home out ways his anger by about a gazillion tons. We all act like Mum wears the pants in this family but everyone knows that if dad makes up his mind about something, what he decides will be exactly what happens.

I fought the urge to go downstairs straight away because, apart from the fact that it was going to be awkward central down there, I wanted to see if my brother and parents could have a proper conversation without the need of my outstanding intervention skills.  
I think this wasn't the best of plans, on my part.  
I'm pretty sure something just broke. Hmm. Honestly, how old are they?  
oh well…Albus to the rescue…  
Gah.

-END CHAPTER 3-

**(AN)  
Please Review!  
Hopefully next chapter you will get some answers to what the whole 'incident' was. Not all of them…but some :)  
Shoot me up with some ideas as well if you'd like I'm always happy to hear them.**

**xox  
-SSMPP-**


	4. Booze and Broken Ornaments

**AN:**

**So here 'tis. The next Chapter. Sorry I took so long! I was a bit unsure how to write this one, but hopefully you will enjoy it. It's Mainly just a bit of Brotherly bonding time.  
Never fear! The next chapter will hopefully have some serious action...Probably…Really, the characters are just being rather lazy and dragging their feet. I'll try to tell them to get on with it… ;)**

**(JSP p.o.v)**

Sitting in a seedy Muggle pub in the heart of London, some two hours after I rang that bell, Al and I were a least three beers down before either of us said anything, aside from ordering another round.  
"So," Albus said, breaking the silence, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "That could have gone better, yeah?"

"You think?" I replied, dryly, rolling my eyes. "I'm pretty sure it couldn't have gone any worse, Al."

"Oh let's not be pessimistic, Jamie," Albus said "you have to admit, it was a little amusing."

"It was not!" I gave him what I'd like to think was an extremely withering glare. He was rather un-phased.

"It was side-splittingly hysterical, James, don't be grouchy." Albus shook his head mockingly.

"Yes. I can see how you might think so Ally, considering you weren't the one having things thrown at _your_ head."  
Honestly, I'd forgotten how dramatic our mother could be when wound up. "But seeing as I was the one that nearly had their skull split open, you'll have to forgive me for being slightly cantankerous."

"The key word in that statement being 'nearly', James,'" Albus shot back, "You didn't _have_ your skull split open, Jamie. You _nearly_ did. I'd say that's a reason to celebrate: another round, yeah?"  
He signalled to the bar and within a few moments we had full glasses replacing our empty ones.

We were quite a few more drinks in and rather well on the way to sloshed before Albus spoke again. Draining his glass he said  
"So, speaking of Split skulls, you wanna tell me how I got mine?"  
Despite his rather legless state, Albus had grown quite serious, though there was nothing particularly accusatory about his tone and there seemed to be only curiosity on his gaze.  
"I mean, I wouldn't ask, but I was, you know, unconscious at the time. Apparently, it was all _very_ dramatic."

"Albus." Oh Merlin, how the hell was I supposed to explain this? "No one believed me when this first happened and you were at the house before, no one was listening to me then either. I know you deserve an explanation, more than that, so do Teddy and Vic, but I can't say anything I haven't already tried to. What difference is it going to make?"  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Honestly, this was hopeless.

"James…" Al began, but I cut him off. He didn't understand. How could he?

"No, Albus, Its ok" I said, "This was a mistake. Thank you for inviting me to the party and I truly am happy for you guys, but I think that I should just go now."

And I really was going to. I was going to go back to Sage, pack and then leave. I started to stand, reaching for my wallet to pay the bill, but was prevented from doing so by Albus yanking on my arm, forcing me back down into the booth.  
I've never liked being forced to do anything. When I make my mind up about something, usually, it's exactly what I'll do. I shot Albus a glare, ready to tell him where to go, but was surprised to see, for the first time today, genuine anger flash in eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, James." Albus said evenly, holding my gaze as though he were trying to stare me down.

"Excuse me?" I asked coldly. I wanted to leave. Now what the hell was I still doing here?

"You heard what I said." Albus replied, unflinchingly, "You're not going anywhere. Not yet."

"Oh and you're sure of that are you?"  
I was angry now. He had no right to tell me I shouldn't go. "And why, Albus? You're feeling left out are you? Haven't had your chance to yell and scream at me yet and now you want your turn? Is that it? Because if it is, go ahead. In fact, I'm sure Mum's got a few vases at home you could throw; shall we head back there now?"

There was a couple in the booth next to us that were staring. Honesty, couldn't anyone have a private conversation with their brother in a pub these days? Perhaps I should have lowered my voice.

Albus stared at me for a few long unblinking seconds. I turned to leave again, and then,

"Fuck You." I turned back around.

"_What_ did you say to me?"

Now, despite the fact that I may or may not have been being the slightest of arseholes right now, I really have never appreciated being told to fuck off, especially not by my little brother.

"You seem to be having trouble hearing tonight, Jamie, I told you to Fuck off."  
Albus still looked pissed, but there was something in the way he was glaring at me that came off slightly amused, like he was intentionally goading me. Which, thinking about it later, he probably was. I leaned over the table, closer to him.

"You don't get to say that to me." I said sharply. He didn't. He had no right.

"Oh and why the hell not, James?" Al snapped right back. "You're being a fucking idiot. You don't even let me get two words in before for you try and shut me out."

"That's because I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.  
Yep. The couple in the next booth were definitely staring now. "I don't need another person that I love telling me what a shit human being I am because they don't believe one single fucking word that comes out of my mouth!"

"I barely even know what happened, James!" Albus shouted straight back. "I don't remember anything and that lot barely told me shit! I woke up in a hospital bed with pounding headache and a missing brother!"

When his voice broke slightly over his last two words I felt like someone had stuck a knife into my stomach. I didn't know how to respond, but was saved, in a sense, from having to answer when we were rudely interrupted by that God damned couple that couldn't mind their own business.  
"Excuse me," 'Mr I Don't Give A Shit What His Name Is' said. "But I think that you should both leave, you're disrupting the peace and quiet."  
His partner, a twenty-something year old, with bleach blonde hair and a neckline cut so low I was tempted to conjure her a blanket, nodded vigorously in agreement with the stupid ponce.  
Albus raised his eyebrows slightly, glancing pointedly around the rowdy bar and over to where some bloke was throwing up in a pot plant by the door.

"And I think," He shot back, "That no-one asked for comments from the peanut gallery and that you should just shut the fuck up." We may have just been arguing, but I love my brother.

The couple looked rather affronted. I have no idea why.  
I snorted. Shooting Albus an amused look, I flopped back down into my seat. He followed suit.

"Can you just tell me what happed, James?" he asked quietly. So I did.

It was a long story that took quite a few more drinks to get through. Albus simply listened to what I said, nodding at the appropriate times but didn't interrupt.

"Ok" he said, once I'd finished. "I believe you."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"James." Al said seriously. "I think you really need to get your ears checked." When I didn't respond but just stared at him. Albus sighed. "James I believe you, ok? I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this and I I'm sorry that no one has listened to you. But you have no idea how glad I am that you came back. We'll go back to the house now and we'll sort this all out."

"We can't go back, Al.." He started to protest. "Albus. We can't go back _yet_."

"Why the hell not?" He asked loudly, trying to stand up but stumbling and falling back down into his seat. I laughed.

"That's why, Albus." I replied. "Can you imagine what Mum and Dad would think of me if we rocked up there like this?" I burst out laughing again and Albus joined in.

"Ok...ok...we won't go back ..." He managed to get out between laughs, "What are we doing instead?"  
"We'll go back to mine, stay the night and then go back in the morning." He nodded in agreement.

We stumbled out of the pub together, laughing as we tried to stay upright. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address of Sage and my Hotel. Even in my more than slightly alcohol induced delirium, I knew it was probably better that we didn't apparate. Imagine I brought Albus home splinched? Ha.

Things were looking a hell of a lot brighter than they were a few hours ago. I had Albus back. I had my brother back- and right now? Right now, that was all I needed.

**-END-**

**Anyhoo, tell me what you think and/or what you would like to see happen.  
Next chapter will hopefully have more of the Potter/Weasley clan, hopefully something from Lily's POV, and you'll get to read what happened when James first rang that bell….duhn duhn duhnnnnn… heheh ;)**

**Xox  
-SSMPP-  
**


	5. Chapter:5 That's not why I'm mad

**AN:  
**  
**Hey Guys! It's been a long time. I swear I didn't mean for it to take this long. This story has just been taking its sweet time. Over the last massive number of months I've changed this story around so many times it's been done my head in and I think I have finally lost my** **mind! Nothing really major, but it needed to be done or the story just wasn't going to come together like it should. And I swear it is. Coming together, I mean ;)  
It's not really getting any longer yet and you may believe my promises to be empty so far. But they are full! Or are they?  
Haha we will see. The next update won't be anywhere near as long away…I promise ;P**

**Thanks for all the reviews and like always, let me know what you're thinking- constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**P.S. Ill soon be going over the previous chapters and adding a time line to the start of each of them. I've decided to do this because from now the next few chapters will really chop and change between the Past, the Present, and a couple of hours ago haha**

**Hope you enjoy! And again, I'm sorry for the wait- I'll have the next one up within a week and a half as way of apology…I promise…heheh…**

**-xox- SydneySwapperMPP**

**Chapter: 5: That's not why I'm mad.**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

**(Earlier that day)**

I'm so confused.  
I have no friggin' idea how I feel right now.  
I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that James is coming home; really I am…Its just… It's been so long, so, so, long since I've seen him. He never wrote. He never visited. He missed my 17th birthday.  
He was supposed to be there and he wasn't.  
I haven't seen him in so long and I'm so scared that I won't even recognise him. I'm sure he'll still look like my brother…people don't change that much in three years…do they?  
No. Of course they don't. He'll still look like James. But will he still _be_ my brother?  
I don't know what Al was thinking. It's going to be horrible.  
The second he steps in the front door there is going to be so much fighting.  
Or cursing. Oh God. They won't even bother screaming at each other.  
Mum, Dad and James will just all draw there wands and end up blowing up the house.  
And each other. Oh god. My family is going to blow each other up.  
Then I won't have a family.  
I'll have to go live with Uncle Ron.  
Or Grandma Weasely.  
Or would even they turn me loose?  
Be too devastated with the death of four family members (Albus would most definitely be blown up as well, meddlesome fool that he is), that they won't even be able to bear looking at me?  
I'm too young to fend for myself.  
I may be 17, but I'm at still at school.  
I'll have to live in a gutter and sell myself, just to pay for my seventh year of schooling.  
I never had any grand endeavours in mind for my life, but really, Prostitution was just never part of the plan.  
Shut up Lily. Shut up Lily. Shut up Lily.  
Dear Lord, I'm losing my mind.  
Dad wouldn't let the complete and utter explosion of our family happen.  
He has a way like that.  
He never loses his temper.  
Like ever.  
Except for when he does.  
But it's _so_ rare, it's like, once in a purple moon and it's just about the most terrifying thing in the world.  
I swear.  
Seriously, our parents, extended family and all the like, go on about how horrible Lord Moldy was, and trust me I believe them that he was dreadful- but I swear, no matter how scary he was, he can't have been anywhere near as petrifying as my father is when he actually _does_ lose his temper.  
Like I said, those times are far and few between but you never forget them.  
One time, when James and Al were younger, He found them trying to practice the Cruciatus curse on each other.  
They were really young and didn't really understand how bad it was.  
Dad went mad at them- like, he completely lost his shit.  
I was actually terrified.  
I hid behind one of the couches in the living room and cried for about an hour.  
When he finally calmed down, he took them to his study and showed them something from his pensieve.  
When they came back downstairs they looked horrified.  
Albus snapped out of it a short while later, but James didn't really talk much for the next few days.  
They wouldn't ever tell me what it was that he actually showed them, but I guessed it was something from the war because that was mostly what Dad kept in his pensieve and I know mum was really angry with him for showing it to them (She said that they were too young for that and such), but Dad wouldn't apologise for it. He even refused to argue about it with her, which I think is what pissed her off the most.  
Looking back on it, I do wonder if he showed them a memory of somebody actually under the curse.  
I hope not.  
That would be awful.

But enough of the trip down memory lane for now.  
The point is I _still_ don't know how to handle James coming back.  
I also don't know how I'm supposed to feel about what happened.  
I'm mean, if I'm honest, I really don't care as much about that anymore as I do about the fact that he left.  
What happened happened.  
It was stupid. Really, really stupid.  
It probably qualified him for the prize of the biggest arsehole of all time awards, but still, that's not really the issue. Not anymore, anyway.  
He just packed up and left.  
He screwed up and didn't even have the courtesy to come clean and apologise, he just….left.  
If he'd just said sorry, everyone would have gotten over it eventually.  
Even Teddy and Vic- and I swear, Teddy was just about ready to kill James- but they would have gotten over it.  
Because we're family.  
Were.  
Are?  
Are.  
I know we are…it's just…I mean…Al and James have always been best friends, even if they did try to kill each other sometimes.  
But it was always supposed to be James and I against the world- An unstoppable force.  
No matter how bad things would get, I always felt safe, like things would get better no matter what because he was a superhero who was always, always there for me… and then he just wasn't anymore.  
He was gone and I didn't have my safety net anymore.

I think that I'll just stay upstairs in my room.  
It's not like he's going to stay long.  
Even if he does plan to stick around for the Engagement party, Mum's not going let him stay here. I don't _think_ she will anyway, not unless Dad makes her, which he might.  
You never know with Dad. I know he would have James back here in a heartbeat if he asked to come back. But James is too proud to do that. I doubt he'd want to even if it wasn't for his ego.  
He hasn't wanted to be here for almost three years, I don't expect that to have changed.

-

**So let me know what you think. Next chap I really will try to make longer ;)  
-ex oh ex- SSMPP**


	6. Hurt not Angry my arse

**AN  
So, it has been a very, very, very long time since I have posted a new chapter (I'd apologise, but I think you've heard all the excuses before). This chapter has been in the workings for a long time and I'm still not one hundred percent sure about it but I figured that I just had to post it and get on with the story. Anyhow, have a read and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome (please don't hurt me eeeep).**

**xox SydneySwapperMPP**

Sage was wrapped in a duvet on the sofa as I stepped through the door. She looked up and smiled when she heard us.

"You're back," she said, "How'd it go?" I opened my mouth to answer her but was cut off by a sharp shove between my shoulder blades.

"Move it, Jamie" Al said, shoving me again.

"Bugger off, Albus." I said, pushing him back.

"I wanna see this 'Sage'!" He whined, trying to step around me. I moved further inside, and he flew around me and into the room.

"So," Al said to her, looking her up and down, "You're my future sister in law, then?"

"Yup" She answered, getting up and moving closer to him.

"And you must be Albus. I've heard a lot about you." She said, maintaining his eye contact. He stared at a moment and then:

"About how much of an arsehole I am?" Albus asked her, an eyebrow cocked on an otherwise expressionless face, challenging her. Here we go.

"Yeah" Sage answered, not missing a beat. "That pretty much sums it up." She stared him down defiantly.

Albus paused for a moment, considering her. He grinned and threw his arms around her.

"Welcome to the family." He said. I knew they'd get along. Lovely.

Al pulled away, suddenly, shock written across his face.

"You're fat." He said bluntly. He looked back at me again, "She's fat" he said again. Oh. Right.

"Er…and you're tactful?." Sage shot back, trying to sound offended, though the corners of her mouth were traitorously pulling into a wry smile. But Al wasn't paying any attention to her mock offence he was staring at me again- glaring, actually. Great.

"Really?" he asked, taking a step towards me, "Really?" he asked again. "That's how this was going to go down, James?"

"Huh?" I was confused, "What are you on about, Al?"

"You were going to run off, get married and have a kid, and what, just not tell me I was an Uncle?" He took another step towards me, any hint of the previously alcohol buzzed Albus had completely worn off.

"But you have found out, Albus," I said calmly. "You know now."

"Don't give me that James." He snapped. "If I hadn't Owled you, you wouldn't have told me- any of us? He was getting rather worked up, now.

"I don't actually know, to be honest Albus." I replied, "But now is so not the time for this." I glanced at Sage, who was watching us, head cocked to the side, her expression impassive. Albus just stared at me; Calculating.

"You're right," he said, after a moment, his shoulders relaxing and the tension leaving the room. "But," he added, "We are anything but finished with this conversation" He raised his eyebrows, daring me to contradict him. Whilst I was tempted to accept the challenge, purely  
out of spite, I didn't. What can I say? I'm maturing as a person. Yeah, maturing. I nod once, agreeing.

"Congrats, Bro" he said, excitedly, "I'll be the greatest uncle ever!" I swear the kid is bipolar.

Albus started laughing. Case in point. I swear he needs help.

"I'll make us tea, shall I?" I asked no one in particular, taking out my wand.

"I'll do it" Sage said, heading towards the kitchen, "You catch up with your brother."

I joined Albus on the opposite couch he had flopped himself into.

"James." Albus said seriously. Then smirked. "Can I pleeeease tell mom?" He burst out laughing again.

"No Al," I replied, rolling my eyes, "You cant."

"Buzz kill" he huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. I rolled my eyes again.

"We're not telling anyone, Al" I said, shaking my head at his antics.

He sat up straight, narrowing his eyes.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." He snarled. See? Bipolar.

"Cool it, Al" I said quickly, "It's just for now, just until everything is sorted out, ok?"

"Why?" he asked, still not looking happy, but sounding more reasonable now.  
Because Albus," I said slowly, "As of right now, my whole family hates me. I'd prefer they found out when we were on better terms, yeah?"  
Albus sighed.

"No one hates you, James." He said. "They're mad and don't understand, but they don't hate you."

"Oh?" I looked at Albus dubiously, "Teddy?"

"Ehhhhhh" he replied sheepishly. "hate it a strong word…perhaps maddest?"

I snorted. "Uh huh, sure."

"What?" Al said, trying to sound affronted. "He doesn't hate you…it might just be better if he hears the truth via the family, before you have one on one contact, yeah?"

I sigh, running my hand through my hair; a habit I never could quite break.

" I don't know, Al. I just don't know." I was tired; so tired and so sick of this. Perhaps Teddy and I would be best to just have it out? After all, I can admit that I have been unfair to him. I don't even know what he thinks. We didn't talk – I didn't even see him, not since before the… I sigh again.

"You're Angry," Albus states.

"No," I say, "I'm not angry, I'm…." I don't even know what I am any more. "Hurt?" Maybe.  
Al snorted.

"James, when you're hurt, you get angry." He said. "I know you, that's how you've always been." I feel a sudden surge of fury. In hindsight, it's probably an unfounded overreaction. But who ever said I was rational?

"You know me?" I asked, standing once more, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "You know me?" I say again. "And just how the bloody fuck would you know me?" Albus flinches, but is only dissuaded for about half a second before he is standing also, his own anger etched into his features.

"You know what, James?" He snarles, "That a fucking good question. How the bloody fuck _would_ I know you?" His vice is icy now and If wasn't so unexplainably furious, I might have backed down. But I didn't. "Stop playing the victim James," he spat, inches from my face. "You left and you didn't come back. For three years. Three. If I don't know you, then it's your own fucking fault." He shoves me and all I can see is red.

-End-

**Thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think or make any suggestions and hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. At this stage it will be rom Albus' perspective, but we'll see haha**

**-xxo SydneySwapperMPP-**


End file.
